All I Wanted Was a Mocha
by Samlie
Summary: "I'm sorry, miss, but my name isn't Dallas," a bold voice interrupted her. Startled, Ally looked up to see a new barista.
1. i

**I wrote a short story!**

 **This didn't take too long to finish, although I was stumped at some parts regarding chapters 2 and 3. S'all good now, however. I was going to call this a three-shot plus an epilogue. Though, now that I think about, I'll just call it a short story. There's going to be four parts to this story.**

 **This is a bit different from what I've written. The characters might be a bit OCC. The universe is also a bit AU. Yeah...**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

"So you'll be there right?" The male voice at the end of the line spoke with a bold voice. Ally Dawson mumbled affirmatively, her phone squished between her ear and her shoulder. She had an unpeeled banana in her mouth; her hands occupied by her keys, purse and songbook.

"Got your hands full?" The voice laughed as Ally huffed, finally slamming the door to her apartment closed. She switched her phone from her left shoulder to her right, locking her door in the process. Ally put her banana in her purse as well as her beloved book. She was breaking into a sweat, albeit she wasn't remarkably late yet. She was almost early, in fact.

At 22, Ally Dawson was an aspiring musical artist; signed under none other than Ramone Records. Being a songwriter for years, Ronnie Ramone finally found her singing at the park one day, just enjoying her time. With her first album out at 18, two world tours completed only sometime last year, she was doing fine.

As Ally left her hotel building, her sunglasses up to cover her face, she licked her lips, feeling the need for her morning coffee. It was after all, only fifteen to eight.

"So remember—"

"Yes, I know! Writing session with Roger at ten—"

"Recording studio at twelve—"

"And then that radio interview with Jett Deely at two! Yes, yes! I know! Stop snapping at me!" Ally huffed into her phone, yet she was the one who was snapping. The voice at the other end of the line mutter a departure before leaving Ally to herself. Sighing, the brunette carefully placed her phone into her purse before keeping her head down, attention unwanted.

Before her fame however, Ally did have some amazing friends. Trish de La Rosa's name showed up on the screen on her phone as Ally swiped at her screen.

"Trish!" Ally smiled into the conversation. Trish was one of the only friends who haven't tried to take advantage of her fame yet. It was scary, letting people in, getting attached, only to realize that all they wanted was a piece of spotlight for themselves. Ally shook her head at the familiar faces rushing into her head at the depressing memories.

"Ally! Are we still on for our girls night tonight?" Trish asked excitedly. Trish knew Ally before her fame, which was a good thing, as everyone nowadays asked if they could come to the Grammys with her. Alas, Trish de La Rosa was still her best friend in the entire world.

"Obviously!" Ally exclaimed. She and Trish continued to talk on the phone as she walked around the streets of Miami going unnoticed for a while. Occasionally, some paparazzi would snap a few pictures, but she ignored them. But with fans however, Ally couldn't say no.

"Alright, I have to go. Dez and Jace are waiting," Trish told her. Ally heard the noise of keys and a door being shut. Ally waited until the noise died down.

"Are you guys going to see a movie again?" She asked wistfully. Before her fame, Dez, Trish and her would see movies nearly every day. They'd watch the one's they loved over and over again; never getting bored of them.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I won't spoil what happens in Jurassic World for you." Ally rolled her eyes at her curly-haired Latina, even though the shorter girl could not see her. The two girls exchanged departures. Ally pressed her lips together, putting away her phone.

Ally walked a few blocks, loving the exercise she was getting. Lately, with her busy schedule, exercise was almost impossible to complete. She knew Ronnie was working on finishing her new album, along with booking yet another tour soon.

Making her way downtown of Miami, Ally pulled the gray beanie she had over her head tighter around her head. Despite the scorching heat, the beanie provided extra protection against being recognized. Pushing her sunglasses up, Ally made her way to her favourite coffee shop in Miami, Cameron's Coffee.

The little bell at the top of the cafe chimed as she pushed open the door. She was a regular customer at the infamous coffee shop. The workers knew her name— obviously— as she knew theirs.

Waiting in line, Ally tapped her foot. She took out her phone, checking her Tweeter. Smiling some funny post, she moved up in the line without looking up. Her day was busy, yet the smell of her favourite coffee shop was comforting. It reminded her that there were lazy days in life. Coffee was just a reminder of that.

 _Nothing like early mornin' coffee!_ She read over her post. It had a bout of emojis after it; to express her feelings of course. Ally smiled as she got immediate comments.

She sure loved those mom ones.

Without looking up from her phone, Ally said, "Morning, Dallas. The usual ple—"

"I'm sorry, miss, but my name isn't Dallas," a bold voice interrupted her. Startled, Ally looked up to see a new barista. The guy stood almost a head over her, which was annoying. She didn't need a reminder that she was short. On top of that, he had dirty blonde hair that he looked like he hadn't bothered to comb. Probably done that on purpose too. He looked about her age.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice void of emotion. She stared into his annoyed brown eyes before shifting her eyes down to where a golden name tag was located, the print in black.

 _Austin._

"Well, Austin," she said, trying to make up to the boy. "May I please have one decaf iced mocha with half soy milk, half low fat milk with light whip, and caramel drizzle?" Ally asked. She waited for him to say his confirmation, but the blonde just stared back at her. There was a pregnant pause that made it seem like time stopped. She grew nervous.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his mouth hanging agape. Ally furrowed an eyebrow. This cashier must be new; he was horrible.

"I said—"

"No, I know what you said," the blonde— Austin— explained. "I'm just not sure we have that here."

Ally gaped. Was he being serious or sarcastic, although annoying? He just stared back at her; Ally guessing the former. She huffed.

"One decaf iced mocha with half soy milk, half low fat milk with light whip, and caramel drizzle," she repeated slowly for the boy to understand. Austin apparently took the liberty of writing it down, thank god.

"Size?" He asked as he proceeded to copy the order onto a coffee cup. Ally huffed.

"Medium," she replied. Ally yet again took a glance at her phone. 9:10am.

"Name?" He asked, not looking at her. The blonde finally finished writing her order on the clear plastic cup. He quirked an eyebrow at her. Does this guy seriously not know who she was?

"Ally," she replied cautiously, in case he was kidding. Austin, however, was not kidding. He scribbled on the cup, placing it on the counter where the other workers began to attend to her order.

"That'll be—"

Ally gave the exact amount of change for her caffeine. She even memorized the price of her everyday purchase. Austin, being stubborn or just rude, took account by counting her change thoroughly, even though she practically showed him the correct amount.

"You can get out of line now," he told her not-so nicely. Ally huffed again. The blonde cashier being one of the rudest one's she had ever met. Maybe if the guy knew who she was he'd stop being such a jerk.

Trying to be casual, Ally placed her sunglasses to the top of her head. Austin was tending to the next customer, but she knew that he was going to be the one to hand her drink. Waiting patiently, as her extensive order took a while to accomplish, Ally licked her lips.

Ally started to become fidgety as the minutes passed. It took half an hour to get to the studio where she and Rodger and a bunch of other song writers were going to work on her new songs for her upcoming album. She sighed as the person who was behind her in the lineup got their order before hers.

She was growing annoyed, knowing that whatever was wrong with her order was probably Austin's fault.

"One—" there was a pause. "Really long custom order for Ally," Austin said as he picked up her drink. Ally sighed, pushing her way through the forming crowd to grab her caffeine.

"Thank you," she muttered, grabbing a straw. She turned away from the blonde. Ally moved towards a trashcan to throw her straw wrapper away. She grinned happy that she finally got her morning energizer. Taking a sip—

Ally prominently spit out her small mouthful of 'coffee.' She gagged a bit before wiping her mouth, hoping she hadn't caused a scene.

 _What the fuck is this?_

She looked at the sloppy handwriting on her plastic cup of coffee. _Mocha, low fat, decaf, heavy whip, chocolate drizzle, there was another thing but I forgot._

 _Seriously._

Excusing herself to the front of the line, Ally glared at the messy-haired blonde cashier as he turned around, his pen behind his ear. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking generally confused.

"Can I help you?" He asked, clueless.

She resisted the urge to strangle the blonde. "Yes, actually. You got my order wrong," she told him matter-of-factly. Ally wanted to say _entire_ order, but frankly, he did get some things right.

"Actually, I got _part_ of your order wrong," Austin said, grinning cheekily. Ally rolled her eyes, breathing harshly out of her nose. Who hired this guy?

"And now I want you to fix _part_ of my order," she countered back. Austin just stared back with wide eyes. Ally narrowed hers. _Where's good ol' Dallas when you need him?_

"I'm not sure that's part of the job," Austin mumbled, pretending to busy himself with the cash register. Luckily, there was no crowd behind her as people were hustling about, getting ready for work and whatnot. Also, as there was another line. Maybe she should've gone to that one instead.

"Look, I'm going to be late for a very important meeting," Ally said in a calm voice, even though she was seething with rage on the inside. Her coffee held in one small hand as she pocketed her phone.

"And you're holding up the line," Austin replied. Now, there was a line. Ally wanted to dump her coffee on the stubbornly cocky cashier. Ally tried to regain her composure. This wasn't good for her image.

"Customer's always right," she tried meekly. Austin opened his mouth to reply but was quickly shut up by Gavin, the shop manager.

"Mornin' Ally," the country man said, tipping his head curtly. Ally smiled, returning the welcoming gesture. "Is this guy bothering you?" He asked, playfully towards her, but seriously towards Austin.

"Ah, not as bothersome as stubborn," she replied, choosing her words carefully. Gavin chuckled, though his smile disappeared as he turned towards Austin.

"Get the lady what she wants," he told the blonde before disappearing behind the scenes. "No but's!" He warned as Austin open his mouth, probably for a snappy reply.

"Yes, sir," she heard the brown-eyed boy reply. Smirking with satisfaction, Ally handed over her spoiled coffee to the waiter.

"One _medium_ decaf iced mocha with half soy milk, half low fat milk, light whip and caramel drizzle _please_ ," she said in a sugary sweet voice. Austin grumbled as he wrote down her order again on a paper, then on a new plastic cup.

"Name?" He asked again. Ally's jaw dropped. Did he actually forget her name? Or was he playing dumb? She wasn't even sure anymore. And she didn't want to find out.

" _Ally_ ," she got out through gritted teeth. Austin scribbled something onto the plastic cup, handing it to the other people; people she actually knew.

Waiting once again for her drink, Ally sighed. Arguing with the new cashier was taking up more of her energy than she thought was possible. Luckily, she knew no one recognized her yet, except for Gavin however, since she was a daily customer.

Checking her phone once again, Ally took in a deep breath. She watched with observant eyes as her drink was being brewed, again.

"One extremely long custom drink for Ally," Austin's voice called out. Ally grabbed her drink, fast as lightning, not bothering to say anything to the annoying cashier.

Taking a sip and sighing with relief, Ally grabbed a straw and left the coffee shop. Only then did she realize that she was late for her writing session with Rodger. Cursing under her breath, she called her regular chauffer.

As she got into her ride, she sipped on her drink, groaning at her hectic morning. She made small talk with her driver, being friendly and ranting all at the same time.

"And then he was all like, 'I got part of your order wrong,'" she mimicked. Ally rolled her eyes and used hand gestures to over-exaggerate the situation. She took another sip of her mocha.

Her driver sped off quickly when she told him she was late. As she made her way into the writing studio, Ally couldn't get the image of the rude blonde barista out of her head. Who did he think he was? All eyes glared at her as she apologetically made her way into the writing room, wasting precious booked time.

"Where were you? You're half an hour late!" Roger hollered at her as she stepped into the room, her hands occupied by her daily devices. She flinched, sighing as it was all the cashier's fault.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Lots of things happened this morning. I honestly don't even know how to think."

Rodger sighed, sitting down and patted the seat next to him. Ally sat down, placing her bag down, as well as her drink on the table. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," he told her seriously. Ally nodded, confirming that to Rodger and herself.

"Of course," she replied. As they began to write Ally sipped on her morning energizer, feeling refreshed as she downed her drink. She placed it back on the table, as it was still cold. She rubbed her hands together, cursing as she hadn't gt any napkins.

Her eyes shifted to the messy handwriting of the annoying blonde waiter. _Low fat, decaf, light whip, caramel drizzle, soy, iced._

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Her blood boiled as her eyes furrowed simultaneously. Huffing again, she turned her half-finished coffee cup towards her. Her eyes met her name.

 _Allie._

Was this guy serious?

* * *

 **Right! I got this prompt from tumblr where it was like, a rude barista; which was what I was planning to write. But as I wrote, and the ideas flowed around, it kind of changed into its own thing.**

 **Also, the title was the first thing I came up with. I went through a bunch of them, however. Honorable mentions include: Mochas and Misspells, Coffee Shop Flops etc. Yup...**

 **Alright, I'm updating this story every Sunday. So keep an eye out for me! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. ii

**Hi! I'm back! I'm glad you guys like the first part of the story! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot! Proofreading this chapter made me realize how much I want to drink coffee now... :/**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Alright, I think we're good for the day!" Ronnie called. Ally moved the recording headphones from her head, untangling it from her voluminous curls. She took in a deep breath, as she was out of air in her lungs from the strong chorus she just sang. The struggle was real.

"For the morning," she muttered as she stepped out of the recording booth. Ronnie shot her an apologetic look. Ronnie called an emergency recording session last day, scheduling it for eight in the morning. They've only just finished now, at quarter to ten.

"Sorry again about this," Ronnie said as Ally and her label manager left to the main rooms of the building. Ally nodded, getting the memo. They were working extra hard on her new album, since she hadn't got new music in quite a while now, and even the label in general wanted new music out soon.

All in all, her life was busy.

Grabbing her windbreaker and purse Ally nodded her head again. "It's alright Ronnie," she told him. Ally fished for a small snack from the snack table, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin. She made her way towards the exit of the building.

Ramone nodded his head, bidding Ally with a goodbye before she hopped down the steps of the Ramone Records Recording Studio. Ally stepped out onto the curb of the morning sun of Miami, putting on her sunglasses.

Waking up at six in the morning due to being able to get anymore rest, Ally was already drained. Dialling the number of her driver, Ally waited patiently, wondering what to do now that she was free for the rest of the day.

Ally checked her phone; her social media. Tweeter was the same as always, nothing new. Ally took some time to reply to some of her fans' posts directed at her. She smiled when her fans realized that she actually noticed them. Ally wished that she could talk to each of her fans individually, but her fan base had grown so much, she wasn't sure that was possible.

Ally thought about her and Trish's girl's night yesterday. It was magnificent to just spend some quality time with her long-time best friend. Ally looked at her nails, painted a sparkly purple colour, done by none other than Trish de La Rosa herself.

Ally smiled, deciding to take a picture of her nails. She posted it to her social media, immediately getting responses. She smiled at the nice comments, shrugged off the rude ones, and replied to some of the questioning ones.

"Ms. Dawson!" Marcus, her chauffer called her over to the curb. Ally greeted Marcus curtly, stepping into the sleek black car. Ally once again greeted Marcus, starting their usual bout of small talk.

"So, where are you headed?" Marcus asked as they neared downtown Miami. Ally thought about the simple question for a while, pondering about what she wanted to do. She gave it a few more seconds before replying.

"Cameron's Coffee," she replied. In the rear-view mirror, Marcus smirked.

"Even after that incident with the blonde, and I quote, 'pretty-boy douche?'" Ally rolled her eyes as Marcus chuckled softly. Huffing she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even get me started on _him_ ," Ally rolled her eyes. "First of all, he gets my order wrong, and then _argues_ back about it. Second, he's stubbornly rude. And that jerk even made me late to my writing session with Rodger yesterday" she huffed. Marcus nodded understandingly.

"Maybe he was just filling in for your regular cashier?" Marcus suggested, in which Ally nodded. That was her argument to the situation.

"That's what I'm hoping," Ally replied. Marcus nodded. They were silent for a bit, Ally texting Trish back, as the Latina just gave her a quick message.

"I think he might've just been hired," she told Marcus, looking up from her phone. "But even so—"

"Even so, he's still an _annoying pain in the derriere_ ," Marcus mimicked her voice. Ally glared at her chauffeur, in which the Scottish man just shrugged. He pulled up right in front of Cameron's Coffee.

"Have fun in there," Marcus winked. Ally groaned, getting out of her ride. She thanked Marcus as she slammed the door to the car. "And say hi to the annoying bright-haired—"

"Bye, Marcus!" Ally yelled, smiling at her driver as he drove off. Oh how she loved Marcus. Fixing her attire, Ally walked into the oddly vacant coffee shop, taking a long whiff of the caffeine in the air.

She sighed, taking out her phone to pass the time. Even though the shop was empty, the waiting lines were not. There was about four people waiting in each. Ally laughed at her group chat with her two best buddies; Trish and Dez. They were bickering yet again over something stupid.

Ally looked up, hoping to see the familiar mop of dark brown hair belonging to Dallas, her regular waiter. Instead she was met by a nest of blonde hair. And when she said nest, she really meant it. The blonde's hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. Ungracefully, at that.

Ally grumbled, putting away her phone as she was next in line. Hopefully, she could just order her drink without any complications. Ally sighed that would be wonderfu—

"Oh, it's you again," the blonde said once she was at the front of the line. Ally rolled her eyes. Hopefully the boy would get her order right this time.

"What's so bad about me?" Ally countered back. Austin looked at her with wide eyes. There was a short pause, in which the blonde blinked. He shrugged. Ally let the topic drop.

"What can I get for you?"

"One—"

"Medium decaf iced mocha with half soy, half— something else, whip cream and caramel drizzle," Austin said. He looked like he was wracking his brain for her order. Ally was impressed. He almost got it right.

"Close," she smiled. Austin made a 'darn' gesture. "One medium decaf iced mocha with half soy milk, half low fat milk, light whip and caramel drizzle," she told him. Austin nodded, writing down her order on the cup right away. Ally waited to see if—

"Name?" He asked again. Ally sighed. Even though she wasn't wearing anything that made her not recognizable. Maybe this guy actually didn't know who she was. But at least he remembered her order. That was something right?

"Ally," the brunette replied, sighing. Austin scribbled onto the clear plastic cup, handing it over to the brewers for them to do their job. Ally stepped aside to the waiting counter, where she watched her drink being made. Hopefully they would make it _right_ this time.

There were no guarantees.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call. Ally fumbled for her phone in her purse, grabbing the small media device. "Hello?" She got out. She didn't really look at who was calling.

"Ally?"

"Trish? What's up?" She asked. Ally excused herself to a more vacant corner in the small coffee shop. She didn't want to disturb anyone, plus vice versa.

"Movie's off for tonight," Trish sighed sadly. Ally frowned. They were looking forward to their Thursday night movie for a while now. They were going to watch two movies back to back at like, three in the morning. Everything was planned out.

"Why? What's wrong?" Suddenly, the line muffled. Ally frowned again, waiting for Trish to come back. She heard the noise of some people talking urgently, and then the noise if you move the phone to fast, so it sounded like wind.

"What's wrong, Trish?" Ally asked again. Trish reappeared on the line, breathing down it.

"We're at the hospital," the Latina spoke into the phone line. Ally gasped, hoping everything was fine.

"What? Who's _we_?" She asked. Trish disappeared again, but only briefly. She heard grumble and imagined Trish rolling her eyes. Ally waiting patiently for the answer.

"Jace and I. We're here because that doofus Dez fell down the stairs of the memorial building."

Ally gasped. "You mean the one with forty stairs?" She asked, cringing. Imagine rolling down forty flights of stairs only to land on the hard cement waiting at the bottom.

"Yeah," was all Trish said. The two girls muttered departures before Ally shut her phone off again. She sighed, fixing a lock of hair that had tangled. She turned around walking back over to the drink counte—

"Oh shit!"

Ally gasped as she felt a medium sized iced mocha splatter all over her black windbreaker. Looking up she saw none other than barista Blondie, holding her now half-empty drink in one hand, the other over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Ally just glared at him as she huffed angrily, flicking the dripping drink down her body. "I am so sorry," he stuttered as she barged past him, purposely running into his shoulder to find the washroom of the tiny coffee shop.

"I'm starting to think you don't like me," she muttered as the blonde followed her. Ally sighed as she pushed her way into the women's bathroom, shutting the door harshly behind her. Sighing she took off her windbreaker, debating whether or not to dunk it in water, or just leave it to dry. She could do the laundry later.

Sighing, she held her spoiled jacket in one hand while pushing the door open again. Austin stood there, his face full of guilt she almost felt bad for yelling at him yesterday. However, she suddenly remembered who he was and then snorted.

"I'm really, really sorry," he told her as she just looked at him. He got rid of her iced mocha already, which made her even more mad.

"I don't like you," she grumbled. Austin recoiled immediately, crossing his arms over his chest, making his arms bulge. Damn, those arms. Ally sighed, busying herself by looking at her ruined windbreaker.

"Huh. I don't like your attitude," the blonde scowled back at her. Ally resisted to urge to strangle the guy. Did this dude not know who he was talking to? Ally placed her hands on her hips, jutting out on one side to emphasize her point.

"I thought workers were supposed to be _nice_ to their customers!" She snapped. By now, a few eyes have caught the attention of the little scene happening right outside of the bathroom. However, the bathroom was down a small hallway, so it was a little protected from wandering eyes by a wall.

"Hey, I apologized already!" The blonde said, raising his hands in a defeat gesture in which Ally just rolled her eyes. All she wanted was a mocha, was that so much to ask for?

"For that little incident," she sighed. "You didn't say anything about getting my order wrong!" She snapped again. This guy was getting on her nerves. Who does he think he is? An overnight sensation? Think again honey.

"Well, excuse me for trying!" He sighed, rolling his eyes at her. Literally, who the fuck hired this guy?

Ally sighed, feeling overwhelmed. Usually, she had people to deal with stupid one's like Austin here. But this week she was on her own because of her hectic schedule. "Look, let's just forget that this little incident happened," she told him. "You know what? Forget yesterday too! Heck, even forget me!" She laughed, because she knew he probably forgot her name already.

Austin stayed silent for a while. Ally sighed; the conversation was over. She barged past the towering blonde, making her way out of the coffee shop, not even getting her drink.

"Wait!" She heard him call. Ally grumbled. What now? She turned around as she felt a hand— most likely Austin's— grip her shoulder. Ally looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sassy remark to come out of his mouth. Maybe he wanted the last word or some shit.

"Let me make it up to you," he told her. Ally almost choked on her none-existent mocha.

"What?" She spluttered. Ally watched as Austin removed his hand from her shoulder. His green Cameron's Coffee apron still stained with her spilled drink. He pocketed his hands in the pockets of the spoiled apron, shrugging.

"Let me take you on a date," he said, a cheeky grin forming on his face. Ally raised an eyebrow at him, amused. Who does this guy think he is? He just looked at her expectantly, licking his lips once.

"A date?" She asked, using a joking tone. She crossed her arms over her chest, one of her feet tapped the asphalt. "You and me, on a date?" She asked, still not believing her ears. Austin only nodded, the small smile still evident on his lips. "What makes you think that I'd agree to go on a date with you?"

"Well," Austin began, licking his lips. "I could make it up to you. For getting your order wrong. And for accidentally spilling your drink on you when technically you turned around and ran into me, because I was—"

"If I say yes will you shut up?" She said seriously. Austin chuckled and nodded, his grin becoming wider. Ally just rolled her eyes again, the smile making its way to her face. Must be contagious.

She didn't really know why she agreed to go on a date with a complete stranger. But maybe it was because the stranger got on her nerves so many times that she was willing to give him a chance to redeem himself. And maybe the way he looked drove her a little crazy, too. Like, c'mon, look at that hair.

Suddenly, the door to the cafe burst open. Gavin was holding a medium sized drink in his hand. "Austin, your drink." Gavin handed over what looked suspiciously like an iced mocha. The manager of the shop nodded a hello to her before disappearing back inside the shop.

Austin turned back around to face her a grin on his face. "And, to start off that apology, here's your drink. No charge." The blonde tall blonde handed over her drink. Ally took a cautious sip, relieved as it was right.

"No charge?" She asked. Austin nodded.

"I paid." Ally nodded, genuinely impressed this guy could be nice. Maybe they got off on the wrong foot. "So, I guess I'll pick you up at—"

"Hang on," Ally said. He was probably planning for something tomorrow, in which she couldn't do because—

"I know dates are usually a surprise, but have you got a place to go yet?" Ally asked. Austin blushed, shaking his head while scratching the back of his neck. Typical. Ally grinned, taking a huge sip of her mocha.

"Perfect! Pick me up at two tomorrow and I'll give you the directions," she told him. Austin nodded. Ally began to walk away as Austin called her back.

"Wait! You don't even have my number yet!" He called after her. Ally turned around, walking backwards. With the straw in her mouth she smiled again.

"I have a feeling you wrote it on the cup," she yelled to him, in which the blonde smirked, guilty. Austin waved to her before dashing inside. Only then did Ally remember that he probably left a whole bunch of people waiting in line. Or maybe he was on his break. Either way, she had a date to her big event tomorrow.

Ally walked the entire way back to her apartment, only getting stopped by a few fans. She set down her caffeine, realizing that it was nearly noon. Man, coffee shops take up the most amount of time.

She hummed as she began to do the laundry, starting with her ruined jacket. Ally tossed it in the washing machine, along with a bunch of other dirty laundry. She sighed, returning to the table where she left her drink. As she neared the table, Ally stopped in her tracks. She squinted, not believing her eyes.

 _Aly._

Ally sighed, rolling her eyes, an annoyed although knowing smile made its way to her face. She sat down at her dining room table slurping away at her iced beverage.

* * *

 **cocky!austin is fun to write. I dunno. On the better note, you guys have a date to look forward to! :)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. iii

**Sunday equals funday!**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back! The third installment of my altered coffee shop fic is here! I think this might be my favourite chapter out of the four. Just... something near the end, hmm.**

 **Fun fact! Did you know Ally's favourite drink is actually from the episode** ** _Hunks and Homecoming_** **? Gavin brings in the two drinks and recites Ally's order; which is the drink I put in this story! Of course I wouldn't make Ally's order super complicated without a reason behind it.**

 **Alright, enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Ally's prep team had come over to work on her outfit and appearance for her, ah, _date_ with Austin. Technically, it was going to be a date. After work, that was. Alas, being an aspiring music artist, she still had work.

Ally looked at herself in the mirror, loving the outfit. She was going to have so much fun at this event! She was going to get to see all her fans, as well as promote her new upcoming single. Everything was right in the world.

Her prep team left sometime after one, which was perfect, as Ally was beginning to get ready to leave herself. Hopefully, Austin would actually pick her up at two, and not after that, or else she'd be late.

Ally huffed at her mismatched shoes. Trish, Jace and Dez had crashed the night before when they mistook Dez's broken leg for a sprained one. Her front mat was a mess, shoes scattered everywhere. Her guests only left about four hours ago.

Ally put on reasonable black pumps as the doorbell to her apartment chimed. She only put on one shoe as she opened the door, turning away, finding her other shoe.

"Woah, first date and already I get some a—"

"Don't finish that sentence," she grumbled as she slammed the door to her apartment closed, not even seeing what her date was wearing yet. She huffed as the lock clicked closed. Ally turned around and faced her date.

Damn.

He wore a dark blue dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had black jeans on, despite the Miami weather. However, his hair looked as if he was interrupted from his slumber, as Sleeping Beauty was. Ally snickered at that thought, in which the blonde just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked. His thumbs were hooked around his belt loops. Ally shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. They walked down the stairs of her apartment, stopping at the lobby. Ally told Austin to lead her to his car, in which he complied.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he opened the door for her, in which she just rolled her eyes at him. One moment he's being a jerk, and the next he's the picture perfect gentleman.

"The Orange Plaza Dome Place," she told him. Austin gave her an _are you serious_ look.

"That's an actual place?" He asked as he started the engine to his car. Ally nodded, confirming his suspicions. She even told him the directions. Austin narrowed his eyes at her, in which she just shrugged, giving him an _I don't even know_ face. Ally saw Austin nod. "Alright, I believe you."

They drove in silence for a bit before Ally started up the conversation again. She hated awkward silence, along with conversation killers. "So, you're off work today?" Ally asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah," Austin started. "Six days a week not including Friday," he told her. Ally nodded, understanding financial problems and whatnot.

"That's nice," she said, not pushing the topic anymore. "Make a left at this intersection." She hummed as Austin switched lanes, moving over towards the left. She watched him drive for a while, just studying the mysterious blonde. Albeit annoying at times, he had a good heart inside of him.

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going yet," Austin said as Ally snapped out of her pregnant daze. Ally smiled, letting a small laugh escape her dolled-up lips.

"We're going to my CD signing, honey," she laughed. Austin quirked an eyebrow at her, his eyes on the road.

"CD signing huh?"

"Yeah! You know, because I'm famous and whatnot. And it just so happens that you're sitting in a car with an aspiring music artist," she told him, almost matter-of-factly. Though, her tone was joking; light, teasing.

"Oh, really?" He said, making a sharp right turn as Ally had just instructed. Ally gasped, hearing the fake skepticism in his voice. The little weasel. And not a cute cuddly weasel; a no good, lying jerky weasel!

"You knew all along!" She gasped at him. The blonde had a small smirk on his face. Ally huffed, giving him a playful glare. This doofus knew all along! Who does he think he is?

Maybe she should actually ask that question out loud, rather than rhetorically in her mind.

"Who do you think you are?" She voiced her thoughts, glaring at the blonde chauffer playfully. Austin quirked an eyebrow at her, driving straight ahead. They were nearing the big orange dome as they spoke.

"Stick with me, and I could show you a good time," he replied smoothly, a grin plastered on his tanned face. Ally gaped at him, silently impressed, but at the same time playfully annoyed. This guy, man. "Austin Moon, Cameron's Coffee's newest barista."

Ally huffed. This guy was good. She tipped her head to the side, giving her that innocent look. "Ally Dawson, aspiring music artist." They shook hands as Austin parked his car in the reserved area of the Orange Plaza Dome. Austin gave her a cocky, lopsided smile. Her heart warmed.

"And after this, I'm guessing you're free?" He asked. Ally raised an eyebrow, caught off guard. This was new.

"Yeah. What for?" She asked. Austin's face suddenly broke into a smirk. She waited expectantly for him to answer her question.

"So I can take you on a real date after this," he smiled, opening the door to his side before she could say anything else. Ally slumped down in her seat. This guy was scary good.

Austin got out faster than lightning and opened the door for her, in which she just rolled her eyes again. "I have hands you know," she told him in a joking manner. Austin shrugged, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his dark jeans. Ally turned back around, her fans' camera's were already all up in her face. She smiled at them. She was quite a distance away from them; most pictures would be blurry.

"Come on, let's head inside," she told Austin. Austin nodded, following closely behind the brunette. They stepped inside the Orange Plaza Dome, where already a huge lineup of people were waiting for her. Ally's heart warmed at the thought of everyone being here for her. She waved at her fans as she passed by them. No doubt Austin was being photographed with her as well. She shrugged mentally at that thought. Ally hadn't been seen with anyone for a while.

The signing happened at three thirty. Ally signed CDs of her face on it, her signature looking the same every time. She smiled until her face ached, trying hard not to blink in each of her fan photos. Ally even started small conversations with her fans, trying hard to remember each of their faces.

Ally grinned as a little girl came and asked to take a picture with her. Ally smiled wide, bidding the little girl goodbye as she scampered off. All of these smiles were put on her fans' faces because of her.

About an hour later, she was done with signing and smiling and all that publicity stuff. Physically, she was tired and worn out. But mentally, she was still bursting with energy. She was, after all, going on a date.

She caught glimpses of Austin throughout the afternoon. He was here and there, sometimes waving in the background at her, sometimes shooting her silly faces as she was autographing someone's CD. He was such a troublemaker.

Standing up after the last person in the signing left, Ally stretched her arms above her head, letting a small noise of contentment escape her lips. Suddenly Austin appeared next to her, his hair as disheveled as ever. She looked at him.

"What happened to you?" She resisted the urge to laugh. He looked like he ran through a hurricane. Austin just shrugged, displaying enigmatic behavior.

"Nothing you need to know of," he told her cheekily. Ally rolled her eyes at him. She waved goodbye to the rest of her signing team before leaving with Austin to God knows where this boy was taking her.

They walked towards his car in the parking lot. Ally waved to some fans that were still lingering around, even stopping to take a few pictures with them. She smiled, loving life at that moment.

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going yet," she mimicked blonde earlier as Austin smiled. They got into his dark blue car, Austin starting up his engine.

"We're going to have some Italian at this infamous restaurant, honey," he fired back, mimicking Ally at the same time. Ally nodded her head in approval at his first date choice. Not too big, not too bland. This guy must watch several romantic movies and memorized each of them.

"How fancy," she teased. Ally fixed the skirt she was wearing. The top piece was leather and black, just showing a small stretch of stomach. Her skirt was pleaded; simple and white. She checked her reflection in the side-view mirror, fixing her hair.

"And, I may or may not know a few people there who may or may not give me a discount on our meal," he told her after a short pause. Ally huffed, sitting back in her chair giving him an _I knew it_ look. Austin just chuckled, making a lazy left turn right at the red light.

They sat in comfortable silence as rain began to drip down. Ally hummed a soft tune as the rain drowned out her voice. She stared out the slowly-fogging window. Everything was so peaceful, even though she was in a car with an almost stranger. Ally yawned, resting her head against the window frame of the car.

"And—" Austin started as Ally began to fall asleep. She snapped her head up, almost hitting the headrest. She looked at the small Italian restaurant they were parked outside. It was such an adorable little place, painted a rusty red with a big old sign. "We're here."

"Woah, not too shabby," Ally remarked as Austin let her out of his car. The rain poured down on them as they made their way inside. There were barely any customers; just an old couple in one corner and a lonely man in the other. It was a quiet place.

Austin nodded his head. He looked right at home. Ally quirked an eyebrow at him playfully. "So is this where you bring all your coffee shop pickups for a first date?"

"Ah, my coffee shop pickup dates are all over Miami," he remarked in which Ally just gasped. "Although, I've never brought anyone here," he told her. Ally felt her insides warm at his words.

"So I'm guessing I'm a special pickup date, huh?" She teased him, playfully. Austin just chuckled again. As smooth as this guy was, she too had a few tricks up her sleeve. Albeit she doubted she could outtalk him.

"Austin! Is this the girl?" A round Italian man appeared beside them. Austin nodded his head, greeting the man— Luca— dressed in the chef's outfit. Ally smiled at him, giving him a friendly, welcoming gaze. "Wow, Ally Dawson, hey?" Ally blushed at the man in which Austin just nodded his head knowingly.

"Sit, sit!" He ushered the pair to a window side table. There was a cheesy, red and white checkered table cloth. The table had a vase with fresh red roses on it, which Ally took the liberty of admiring. There were also cliché lit white candles, the scent of vanilla wafting over her.

"Something tells me you called ahead," she eyed him. Austin smiled at her from across the table. For some reason, this smile made her heart beat quicken.

"Austin Moon's the name, serenading is the game," he replied. Ally rolled her eyes at the blonde as she took a rose of out the vase, studying it. However, as she did so Austin gripped her hand. She frowned at him. Austin smiled, leaning over the table, he pushed her hair back with one has as he put the thorn-less rose behind her ear. Ally resisted the urge to blush, though she knew it was too late.

The man with the chef's hat came back, holding a pad of paper in hand. "Are you two ready to order?" Luca asked, his Italian accent seeping through his voice. Ally picked up her menu, studying the extensive choices of dinner meals.

"I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo," Austin told the man his order, even though it wasn't a starter. A 'primo,' as the Italians would say. He lowered his menu and then looked at her. "And the lady will have..." Austin prompted her, in which Ally just fumbled with her menu for a bit.

"I'll have—" Ally read over her menu once more. "I'll have the homemade tomato soup. And some breadsticks," she told Luca, closing her plastic menu and placing it modestly on the table. The chef nodded his head, mumbling _good choice_ as he walked away to start on their orders.

"I always thought you were the spinach lasagne kind of girl," Austin said once the chef was a safe distance away. Ally raised an eyebrow at him. "Spinach lasagne and an iced mocha on a rainy day."

"Very insightful," she teased. The pair had small conversation in hushed tones, teasingly breaking down their walls. Ally never felt normal on dates, as everyone wanted something from her; whether it be fame or money. But Austin, he was different. He genuinely wanted to know her; her odd hobbies, her favourite drink— because he actually did forget again, just what she's like.

As their food came, Austin dug in right away, his face lighting up at the Italian cuisine. Ally laughed. He looked like a little kid who was starving after a baseball game. She grinned at him as he looked up, the alfredo sauce all over his face. Ally laughed.

"You got a little something." Ally pointed to her own face. Austin found a napkin and wiped his mouth, though opposite of what she showed him. "No, the other side," she giggled. Austin wiped his mouth. Ally smiled as he thanked her. She began to finish the rest of her primo meal; tomato soup.

"You know, Ally," Austin started, crossing his arms on the table, leaning over it. "Everyone says celebrities are snobby and uptight and guarded and whatnot. But you don't seem like that." Ally crossed her own arms, leaning to meet him halfway at the table. Their faces were only a few inches apart. It was quite intimate.

"Frankly, I am," the brunette told him. "I don't let people in anymore. They all want something. It's a frightening world," she admitted out loud. Ally would've never said that if she were talking to any other stranger who asked her on a date. But Austin seemed different. He didn't want anything. Heck, he didn't even know who she was the first time they met, unless he was just kidding.

"It's frightening to be alone in the world," Austin corrected her, in which Ally nodded. Austin smirked suddenly, in which she quirked an eyebrow at him. That was literally her signature move with Austin; quirking an eyebrow. "Stick with me, and I could show you a good time," he repeated.

God, this boy was making it harder and harder to not fall for his stupid pretty-boy smile. Ally rolled her eyes at him, grabbing a breadstick, without breaking eye contact with him. The breadsticks came with marinara sauce, in which she dipped the pastry in. She brought it to her mouth and took a big bite.

"Keep playing your cards right, and I just might," she grinned at him. Austin smiled back at her. They stayed in that position for a while. Faces almost nose to nose, staring intently in each other's eyes while Ally munched away at a breadstick.

Ally got lost in the blonde's eyes for a while. The way his hazel eyes looked like they were specked with gold under the dim lighting of the infamous Italian restaurant. However, his blonde hair was distracting her attention from his dreamy eyes, as it looked like a mop. She was starting to fall in love with that mop.

Ally took another bite of her breadstick. She saw Austin smile; a lazy smile though. "You got a little something." The blonde pointed his mouth. Ally— unpurposely— wiped her mouth on the opposite side of where Austin was pointing. He laughed. "No, the other side." Ally wiped the other side, but frowned as her napkin showed nothing. Austin smiled.

"Here, let me show you." Slowly, leaning across the table, the blonde captured her lips in a sweet kiss that made Ally's insides melt. His lips were soft and tasted like chicken fettuccine and coffee all at the same time. She sighed as he gave her another sweet kiss and pulled away, giving her a small smile that made her heart jump.

She laughed. "Did you get it?" Austin let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes at her. And the evening was sound after that. She felt herself slowly being drawn to the annoyingly cocky, but somehow romantic-at-heart blonde. She was falling hard.

"Oh!" Austin said, fumbling with something in his back pocket for a bit. Ally frowned, wondering what he was doing. Austin took out a little flimsy plastic package that Ally recognized anywhere.

"Ally Dawson," he started. "Would you sign this for me?" Austin asked, his smile playful as he pushed Ally's CD towards her. She smiled, taking a pen out of her purse, looking at him.

"Of course!" She said, playing along. "And who might I make this out to?"

"Austin. Austin Moon," the blonde said, waiting patiently for his CD. Ally smiled, autographing his CD as well as writing a quick note to the blonde sitting across from her. She looked at him as she recapped the pen, placing it in her purse. Ally pushed the CD towards the coffee shop barista.

"There you go! I hope you enjoy," she recited the line that she said after every signing. She smirked waiting for him to look at her note; a little more.

Austin stared, his jaw dropping before he turned the CD back towards her. His finger pointed accusingly at his name that she made the CD out to. "Are you kidding me?"

Ally grinned at him, taking another bite of her breadstick.

 _Austen Moon._

* * *

 **I thought that was pretty clever, right?**

 **Ya, so originally I was going to end my story here, but I ended up writing an epilogue for it as well; just to wrap things up. So if you really love the story, you'll be here for a another week! :)**

 **Another fun fact, I did research on Italian food for this chapter. Although, as you can see, it didn't go too well. I don't even think tomato soup is Italian, haha. I did learn what a primo was though so, yay!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. iv

**I kinda forgot that this story existed, oops.**

 **It's been a busy week for me, but you're all here for the story so I guess I won't blab about my personal life even though I just did. :o Here's the final part of my four-shot. (While typing 'four-shot,' I misspelled it twice. First being four-shit and second being four-shpt.)**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything. Kind of.**

* * *

Word that Austin Moon was Ally Dawson's new boyfriend spread quickly.

It began with just the small newspapers in Miami, before social media blew up about the news. Then, everything on her social media was revolved around one thing; Auslly.

Ally didn't mind however. Not when no one really knew who Austin was. It kept him innocent. Or, as innocent as you can be without letting fame get to your head. Ally rolled her eyes at that thought, memories and nights swarming into her head. Innocent was not a word that described Austin Moon.

Though the news was out, they haven't been that public with their relationship. Yes, people have seen Austin along with Ally on her CD signings and whatnot, but she had never actually brought him to an award show or things like that. She'd like to, don't get her wrong, but Austin was always busy working.

Now, as Ally stood in front of her mirror, twirling around in a simple and casual dress; a gray cardigan over the deep green piece, waiting for Austin to pick her up for their sixth month anniversary date, she wondered what surprise he had up his sleeve. Austin was a man of mystery, alright. Every date was something Ally could not even imagine was possible.

She continue to work on her hair, going for an out-of-the-ordinary French braid. She thought about their fourth anniversary date, climbing to the roof of his house to sing songs under the stars. That was by far her favourite date of them all.

Ally went into the bathroom to redo her makeup, even though Austin suggested that she go all natural. Ally laughed as that thought connected with another one where Austin said he wouldn't even care if he picked her up for a date with nothing but shoes on. That was all natural alright.

Ally shook her head, a smile growing on her face. She had just placed her tube on peach lip gloss back in the correct drawer when she heard a knock on her front door. Ally lived in an old apartment building, somewhere where paparazzi's wouldn't suspect a growing celebrity to live.

Ally opened the door again before putting her shoes on. That was a habit she had. She couldn't stand the fact that someone was waiting behind the door while she was busy with her shoes. "Well hello to you to Ally's behind. I'm good, how are you?" She heard Austin say, in which Ally turned around and huffed at him.

"You're so immature sometimes," she said, rolling her eyes. Austin was wearing a black button up, his sleeves rolled— obviously. His dark jeans were tucked neatly into worn out black Chuck Taylors. His hair, messy as ever, stood up at odd angles as Ally closed the door to her apartment, locking the entry.

"Not as immature as smart-mouthed," he countered. Ally laughed.

"What does that even mean?" Grabbing his hand, Ally let the blonde lead the way to his dark blue car. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for the answer to her question.

"I don't even know," he grumbled truthfully. Ally laughed. The lovers made their way to his car, parked right in front of the shabby apartment building. Austin opened the door for his lady— as she giggled, and walked over to the driver's side of the car. He hopped in and started the engine.

"So where are we headed, Mr. Moon?" Ally asked as Austin started the engine to his car and backed out of the small parking space between two pickup trucks.

"We are going to this small, infamous coffee shop," he told her as he kept his eyes on the road. However, she didn't miss the wide grin on his face. Ally realized what he was saying and squealed. They were going to Cameron's Coffee.

"Really? Oh my god, Austin!" Ally squeaked. She hadn't been to the coffee shop for a while, as she was so busy with her new album. It was being released that summer; six months from now. Of course, Austin brought her morning coffee to her apartment every day, thus she didn't have to go down to the old shop anymore. "I haven't been there in ages! How is everyone?"

"Well, once we get there, you can ask them." Ally agreed with his terms. Austin chuckled, humming a soft tune. For days into their relationship and she learned that he loved music; and was gifted in all things infuriated with that.

They held hands over the gearshift of his small car, his thumb rubbing small circles into the back of her hand. She wondered what kind of surprise he had for her. With Austin, there was always a surprise. She smiled, letting the rumble of his deep voice comfort her.

As they neared downtown Miami, Ally checked her phone for just a bit. She smiled at the Auslly shippers on her Tweeter. Rolling her eyes at some of the post. She'd have to admit, Auslly shippers were entertaining.

"And—"

"We're here," she finished for him. Austin smiled knowingly at her. He got out of the car and walked over to Ally's side, opening the door and grabbing her hand to help her out. She smiled at him. Austin shut the door and raced to the entrance of the coffee shop to hold the door for her.

"You're spoiling her rotten, man!" Gavin hollered as Ally walked into the store. It was empty; free of all people. Ally gasped at the sight in front of her.

Light strings decorated the windows of the coffee shop, illuminating the entire place. One table was set up by the window; white table cloth, a plate with floral decorations. Austin's hand found hers again as she smiled excitedly at their simple date.

"That's the game plan," Austin replied to Gavin. The two shared a look before Austin led Ally away to their waiting table. Austin pulled out the chair for Ally as she smiled gratefully. He was trying hard to sweep her off her feet with everything that he was doing. She was enjoying it.

Austin slid into the chair across from her. He grabbed her hands, holding them across the table. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he grinned. "Are you feeling serenaded yet?" He asked, his tone light and joking. Ally laughed.

"Not yet. Though, I will give you points for the stringy Christmas lights," she pointed to the lights above them. Austin huffed.

"They're not stringy Christmas lights! Christmas lights are multicoloured. These are only one coloured," he explained to her, furrowing an eyebrow, his tone matter-of-factly. Ally laughed at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she reassured him, patting his warm hands. He gave her a small smile.

"You help me sleep at night," he gave her a sweet smile that turned cocky when she blushed. Ally turned away, feeling flustered. Suddenly, Gavin appeared beside their table, a pad of paper in one hand. He held a pen in the other.

"Hurry up and order something you two, the coffee is getting cold." Gavin smiled at the two, positioning his pen above the pad of paper. Austin smiled at his manager. He turned towards Ally, waiting for her to order.

"I'll have whatever the lady is having," Austin said. Gavin then turned his attention over to Ally. Ally quirked an eyebrow at the both of them before almost bursting out into laughter.

"Seriously guys?" She asked. The two guys looked at each other before laughing along with her. Austin wiped a non-existent tear from his eye before straightening, still holding onto both of her small hands from across the table.

"Alright, _we'll_ have one—" Ally looked at him.

"One?" She questioned. Austin nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sharing is caring," he told her like a child in kindergarten. Ally rolled her eyes. "One large decaf—"

"Iced—"

"Mocha with—"

"Half soy milk—"

"Half low fat milk—"

"Light whip—"

"And caramel drizzle," Austin finished. The two looked at each other knowingly. Gavin probably already had their drink ready, since he return literally five seconds later with two straws in the glass.

"Enjoy you two," he winked before leaving the two in the empty shop. Gavin walked back into the staff room of the coffee shop.

"Don't say or do anything you might regret," he told her. Ally frowned and raised a questioning brow at him. He shrugged. "Five bucks that those guys are gonna be watching our entire date through a) the window in the door, or b) the security camera."

"Do I pay now? I see Elliot looking through the door over there," she laughed as she saw Elliot's honey brown hair bob up and down through the built in window of the door. Austin turned around and laughed with her. He took a sip of the mocha before visibly gagging.

"Ugh, how do you drink this every day?" Austin asked, looking disgusted. Ally glared at him. Austin raised his hands in defeat. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be," she narrowed her eyes. Austin rolled his eyes dramatically. They held hands as they shared the iced mocha, enjoying each other's company. Ally loved dates like this, where there wasn't anything to talk about, and the silence was more than enough.

Ally thought back to the first day she met Austin. The day where he made her late for her writing session with Rodger. He, being the jerk barista who would argue back at her every single time, was quite annoying. But as she looked back, she was glad it happened. Or else she wouldn't be sitting here, right across from the possible love of her life.

It was an over exaggeration yes, but right now, she didn't care. She was happy. Fame and happiness didn't go together often, so she was trying to enjoy this time with the jerk barista who stole her heart.

Ally grinned as she watched Austin get a brain freeze. He cringed, moving away from the straw for a bit. A hand went to his head; his temple. Ally watched as he sighed, then returned to leaning over the table.

"And that's why you don't drink too fast, Mister," Ally teased. Austin groaned at her. They finished their drink after a few more silent moments, smiling at each other. Austin swallowed his last mouthful before tapping her hand.

"I have one more surprise for you," Austin said. Ally raised both her eyebrows. Austin whistled once, and everyone behind the doors of the staffroom burst open. Ally watched as they set themselves up; violins, flutes and a keyboard being set up. Guitars and other instruments were also being brought out, along with an already set up drum kit in the back corner of the shop.

"What's this?" She asked, turning her chair, readying herself for whatever it was that was happening. Austin grinned at her, standing up. Ally watched as Gavin handed him a mic. Austin grinned again, testing out the mic. He threw an acoustic guitar over his head, strapping it on.

"Me serenading you," Austin replied. Ally sat back as Austin began to sing a song. His deep voice sounding absolutely incredible at singing. Ally watched in awe as he strummed the guitar, sending the notes around the coffee shop. She smiled at him as Austin wrapped up the song. The blonde knelt by her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. She blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Definitely feeling serenaded," she told him as she and Austin left the coffee shop. Austin grinned at her, his smile wide. He led her back to his car, driving back to her apartment. Even though the date wasn't much, they did talk and enjoy each other's company. Which was all that matters.

Getting back into holding hands over the gearshift Ally started up the conversation again. "So where are we going now?" She asked. "That couldn't have been it right?" Austin grinned at her again. She wondered how he could do that without his face cramping up all the time.

"I was actually just going to crash with you at your place," Austin told her honestly. Ally rolled her eyes. Though, a night of snuggling and canoodling did sound quiet nice at the moment.

Austin drove back to Ally's apartment in no time flat. There wasn't much traffic at nearly midnight. Ally unlocked the door to her apartment and flung it open. She looked at Austin, wondering what he wanted to do.

"Is it bad that all I want to do is sleep?" He asked as he inched slowly towards her bedroom. Ally groaned, rolling her eyes at him.

"Not if it includes cuddling," she told him, following him into the bedroom. Austin smiled at her.

"Done."

So then they were snuggled up together, side by side. Ally found comfort in the way he held her. Her back pressed against his strong chest, so close that she could feel his steady heartbeat against her spine. It was oddly soothing.

She was falling asleep fast, but Austin nuzzling her neck woke her up. Ally sighed as he made his way down her neck softly, gently. His touch was feather light. Ally squirmed in his arms, feeling ticklish yet comforted at the same time.

"Austin," she whined. She turned around in his grasp to meet his face only centimetres away from hers. Austin gave her a small grin before attacking her lips with his own. Ally sighed into the kiss.

They broke apart, only for Austin to kiss her again soundly. Ally sighed, running a hand through his bright blonde hair. Austin kissed her again, and again. Ally had to resist the urge of smiling to wide. He made her so happy.

The two got lost in each other's eyes for a while. Even thought it was nearly morning again, Ally loved these nights where she would fall asleep next to Austin. He started out as an annoying cashier, but she wondered where she would be now if it weren't for him. She certainly wouldn't be this happy without him.

She kissed his jaw softly as a silent thank you. For what? She wasn't sure. She heard a sigh escape the lips of the blonde. Austin looked down at her and captured her lips in a kiss that made Ally want to melt. She felt tingly all over, giddy with butterflies in her stomach.

"I think I'm in love with you," Austin whispered, their faces only inches apart. Ally raised a lazy eyebrow at him, albeit her heart was beating out of her chest. Ally watched as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. His blonde hair tickling her sensitive spots.

"Oh?" Ally murmured against his head. Austin brought his eyes back up to meet hers. He tilted his head towards hers, so their foreheads were touching. His eyes were shut, as Ally shut hers.

"Yeah. And maybe, I'm just scared to ruin this," he mumbled, his arms tightening around her. Ally felt his breath on her lips.

"Hmm," she hummed in response. She smiled against his head, knowing where this was going. He opened his eyes the moment she opened hers. He frowned at her, giving her a small pout.

"You're not making his easy," he whined. Ally laughed. Her hands were all up in his hair, running through his tangled locks. She wondered if he ever even bothered to brush it. Even once.

"Say it," she smiled at him. Austin raised an eyebrow at her. Ally shrugged innocently. Austin let out a soft chuckle, bringing her closer to him. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, that broke out into a passionate one. Ally kissed him back, feeling just as much passion.

She smiled into the kiss as she felt herself being pressed down into the mattress. Austin caged her in, attacking her lips in desperate kisses, though each full of meaning and passion and sweetness that made her want to explode because she was so tingly with butterflies. Ally met him for each kiss. He made her happy. Oh, so happy.

Austin pulled away, hovering over her, his arms on either side of her small body. They stared at each other for just a second before Austin said, "I love you."

Ally smiled at him. Her face was probably going to split in two if she smiled any wider. "I love you, too." And then he kissed her again. And she didn't think he would have stopped if it weren't for her phone buzzing.

"I should get that," she mumbled against his chest. His heartbeat was fast, comforting in a way that she found soothing.

"You should," he murmured. "But I don't want you to" Austin's grip on her tightened. Ally rolled her eyes, prying his strong arms off her. His warmth leaving her, Ally found her phone in her purse in her living room. She returned back into bed with her boyfriend before opening a text sent from Trish.

Trish had sent her a link to a gossip site, in which Ally opened. She felt the familiar pair of lean arms wrap around her waist as Austin pulled her in towards his chest. He placed his chin on her shoulder as they read the article together.

"What do you think it is?" Austin asked as the page loaded. Ally shrugged against him. One of Austin's hands begun to rub her stomach in a way that was meant to be comforting. Ally opened the article and began to rea—

"No," she whispered in disbelief. Ally squirmed a bit in Austin's arms as he spit out a mouthful of her hair. He huffed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Austin asked, genuinely concerned. Ally licked her lips. Austin tried to peer over her shoulder again but Ally had her phone directly in front of her face.

"They're not serious are they?" Austin tried to read over her shoulder again, but then he heard Ally speak."Spotted with her boyfriend on a date..." Ally read. Then, she turned around and thrust her phone into his face. Austin backed his head up just a bit to see part of the sentence.

 _Austin Moon and Alley Dawson share an iced cappuccino._

"Hey! They got my name right!" Austin smiled, his eyes glued to the screen.

Ally groaned. "It's a mocha!"

* * *

 **I think by now it's pretty predictable that someone's name was going to be spelled wrong.**

 **To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this piece. My favourite thing I wrote was Austin saying how he got a some ass already on the first date. I couldn't stop laughing when I thought of that (Bianca! This is your cue!).**

 **Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and support with this short little story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews!**

 **Please leave a final review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
